Fixing and Mending
by Timekeepers Assistant
Summary: Ten years after the end of Total Drama All-stars, Duncan and his sister May receive a pocketwatch and book from their recently deceased father. Possibly giving them the ability to travel through time. While Duncan wishes to fix his love life, May wants to change who won the most recent season of Total Drama. However evil is lurking, and it wants that pocketwatch.
1. Tunc Mortem

It had been years since the end of Total Drama All stars. Duncan sat alone in his apartment drinking. His life had been a downhill spiral since the end of that show. Well, certainly more problematic than his criminal pursuits in his youth. Duncan was now in his late twenties.

Ding-Dong!

The doorbell to his apartment rang, arousing him from his pathetic drunken pity party. Standing at the door was his younger sister, who was just finishing up university. She was far more successful and over all better than him.

"What the hell do you want May you frickin weenie." Duncan slurred as he waved his half- empty beer bottle thus spilling some onto May's cardigan. She wrinkled her nose in disgust but then proceeded to deliver the news.

"Dad died. I thought I should let you know considering you were the only other source of testosterone in the house before he died. Since you were obviously to inebriated to attend the funeral this morning, I thought I would help you clean up for the reading of his will this evening." May said as she sauntered into his apartment.

"Jus- *hic* who the hell do you think you are May do you know who I am?" Duncan burped after he addressed his sibling.

"I am fully aware of your identity Duncan; you have your name in the newspaper and on reality television enough to give everyone who has a T.V a reminder. And not only do you look disgusting, but your personality could use some work. Let's get you cleaned up." May entered his room and began digging through his clothes to find something remotely presentable. "Take a cold shower while you're at it you loser." Duncan stalked into the bathroom and started up the water. She was then serenaded by his shrieks of 'Jesus Christ!' and 'It's like Frozen!'

After Duncan was finished showering May gave him jeans and a button down shirt. Which he changed into in a separate room. He then walked in where May had been texting on her Iphone.

"Well how is it?" Duncan grumbled.

"It's better than your usual attire; lets get going before Mom questions our love for our father." May said.

"Can you not act like you're special with your university level vocabulary? It never ceases to piss me off May." Duncan spat.

"Whatever! Come on, let's just go get this will reading over with so I don't have to look at your ugly face anymore!" And they left.

The car ride to the will-reading was filled with heavy silence, except for Duncan letting out a small grunt whenever May would elbow him for saluting his first Juvenile detention center. At last they arrived and walked into their mother's house. They had found their mother, dressed in all black sobbing while surrounded by several of Duncan and May's extended family. Surprisingly enough, the entire total drama cast was there. Duncan gave an awkward wave to them while May walked up to them.

"Hey Duncan, how did your freak-show friends find out about Dad?" May asked inspecting the cast. Sierra raised her hand while blogging from her laptop. "Can you introduce me to them? It'd be nice to know who you spent a majority of your time with as a teenager."

"Okay fine May. This here is my crew from season one, Geoff, DJ, and Owen." The three guys waved toward May. "Talk to the rest of them I'm hanging out with DJ" Duncan said walking off to his friend. May sighed and walked over to a brown haired girl on her phone.

"Um hi, I'm May Duncan's sister what's your name?" May asked, only to be ignored. She then walked over to Duncan who was laughing with DJ.

"Duncan Dad's will is being read let's go." May dragged Duncan to the back lawn. The Testator, a middle aged African American woman approached them.

"While I am sorry for your loss, your father wanted me to give you what he specified in his will in private." She walked toward the garage. Duncan and May stood in place. "Well aren't you coming?" The testator asked. The two then followed suit.

"In page thirty section nine paragraph four it states that May Alberta Williams will receive Matthew Harrison Williams's leatherbound handbook. He said to use it with care to guide your brother through his journey. Duncan Arthur Williams receives this pocketwatch. Matthew's message was for you, Duncan Williams to be very careful when using it. Listen to your sister, she was always more level-headed than you. I love both of you despite your wrongdoings and I hope you can carry on my work.

-Dad" The Testator read.

"Wait whoa what? I thought Dad was a Doctor! What do you mean 'carry on my work'?" Duncan exclaimed.

"Young man, I do not know what he meant, and I probably never will, but I guess your answers will be in that book." The Testator gave May the book, and Duncan the pocketwatch.

"One more thing, your father said that with these two items, you two will have to work together." The testator smirked as she listened to Duncan and May's groans.


	2. Soror Temporis

Duncan and May were sitting in Duncan's apartment eating some pizza they had gotten from a local pizzeria. They ate in silence.

"We should read that book and figure out what the hell that testator was talking about." Duncan said, a mouth full of pizza.

"First off; don't eat with your mouth open-" May began

"I'm a grown ass man I do what I want." Duncan said as he took a sip of beer.

"Anyway, we should do it after dinner so we don't get dad's stuff dirty."

Duncan gave May a harsh glare. "Who cares if we get his book dirty? He never cared for me! Why should I care?" Duncan began to drink some more until May knocked the bottle out of his hand. May usually was reserved and controlled her actions, but she had reached a breaking point.

"DUNCAN ARTHUR WILLIAMS! YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU! BUT WHAT YOU FAIL TO REALIZE IS THAT DAD OBVIOUSLY LIKED YOU OVER ME AND WHAT YOU ALSO REPEATEDLY LOOK OVER IS THAT _**I AM YOUR SISTER.**_ I'M THE ONLY SANE FAMILY MEMBER YOU HAVE LEFT AND IT'S ABOUT GODDAMN TIME I GET TREATED WITH RESPECT! ANOTHER THING! IF YOU'RE SUCH A GROWN ASS MAN, WHY THE _HELL_ DON'T YOU ACT LIKE IT AND DROWN ALL YOUR EMOTIONS IN ALCOHOL!" May now had tears streaming down her face. Duncan grit his teeth and threw the book at her.

"The testator said that you had to teach me. You don't even know the material. Hit the books like you always do you stupid bookworm." He muttered.

May stomped off with the book. Duncan decided to call his friend Scott. He would know how to deal with siblings. Duncan dialed the number on his cell phone. Who picked up the phone was not Scott.

"Hello?" Courtney asked.

Duncan cringed. He hated interacting with ex's especially of Courtney's tier.

"Hi, it's Duncan. Can I speak to Scott?" Duncan asked.

"Scott isn't here, can I take a message?" Courtney responded. Duncan wondered if she worked as a secretary of on call service.

"Um, yeah I just need some sibling help." Duncan's voice cracked.

"I can help you with that actually. What's the trouble?"

"My little sister May just told me she was the only sane family member I had left and that she didn't feel loved and crap. She also told me I was a deadbeat drunk."

"God Duncan I can smell the beer through the phone. Why don't you treat her opposite of how you treated your ex's? With some goddamn respect!" Courtney hung up.

'Well this is super.' Duncan thought. He decided to walk over to Where May was reading the book.

"Well what does it say?" Duncan asked.

May was silent.

"May Williams can you get anything from the book?" Duncan asked again.

Upon closer inspection, Duncan saw that May's eyes were puffy and red. She still had tears running down her cheeks.

"Are brothers mean?" May asked.

Duncan couldn't reply.

"Are brothers mean Dun?" Dun. His childhood nickname. May would always call him Dun whenever they played. His heart broke.

"I'm so sorry May. I've been an ass." Duncan sat down next to her. She began to sob into his shoulder.

"I always wanted dad's attention.. no matter how many times I aced that math test or played cello for scholarships, he would always pay attention to you. No one ever liked me in school. I never knew why.. I thought I was the perfect package. Every other week I saw you with a new girlfriend. Mom even liked you better too. I never knew. You were a criminal. I thought you were a demon. I wasted my childhood learning new talents just to get loved by my own family." May could no longer speak.

"Look May, I may not be an expert on love, but do know that family love is unconditional. You can't earn it by being perfect. But you know what, dad said we have to work together and god damn it we are going to work together." Duncan finished.

May smiled. "Well I found out one thing. Our dad was timelord tycoon, and we are the heirs to his fortune."

"Wait are you serious?" Duncan gasped.

May turned back to the book, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Yeah, he decided to write a journal of how to use the pocketwatch. We can only control events we have experienced, and he made a bunch of money off of going back and redoing his own life timeline so he could be rich."

"How much does he have?"

"It doesn't say. Well first things first give me the pocketwatch so I can make sure you win every season of total drama." May said.

"Hey wait! I get the pocketwatch, so I decide where we go and I say I fix what happened with me and Gwen." Duncan stated.

May tuned him out, still flipping through the pages until she found a glove and instructions. They read as such

'These gloves are for May, they should help you find the right path. Put it on and never take it off.

-Love Dad'

May put on the glove. "Duncan, before we try to alter any timelines, we should probably go to an event to observe." She said.

"Good plan. Let's go to my first crime."

"That's a stupid idea, let's go to my first cello soloist showcase!" May exclaimed.

"Ugh fine. What do I do?"

"Hold out your right hand with the lid for the pocketwatch facing up." May instructed.

Duncan did as such.

"Now take my hand. You need to do this so I can go with you. Second, say the time you want to go. You have to say it because this pocketwatch will only recognize voices close to dad's. The time you want to go to is twelve thirty in the afternoon, December fouth, 2008."

Duncan took May's hand. "Twelve thirty in the afternoon, December fourth, 2008." Duncan said clearly.

The two were in a middle school gymnasium, twelve year old May Williams was performing a tricky solo. Her long greasy brown hair pulled back into a bun whilst her thick circle rims bounced on her nose as her nimble fingers played the piece. Duncan looked over to his sister, whose hair was no longer long, but cut short into a pixie cut with short bangs, she now wore glasses that looked like her father's. Something in the young girl on the stage's eyes looked hollow. Duncan scanned the audience for any familiar faces.

"Only to find that the only people in the stadium were the judges and Juliard representatives." May said. "Take my glasses."

"Why?"

"Take them and neaten your hair, I need you to pretend to be dad. Cheer for me." May said. "I'll owe you one."

Duncan began to neaten up his hair and put on May's glasses.

"Geez you're blind!" Duncan hissed.

May shoved him into the audience, where the judges and representatives were taking notes. The young girl on the stage had just finished. Duncan began clapping.

The little girl on stage began to smile. She packed up her stuff and skipped off of the stage. One of the Juliard representatives grinned and whispered to the judge. Duncan walked back to see that May had a scar on her cheek.

"May, where did that scar come from?" Duncan asked.

"I forgot to review the different outcomes of changing the timeline. I reviewed it after you went out and found out that after this, younger me will be skipping home, trip on a crack, and cut her cheek. It's a small price to pay for a happy moment, but next time we have to be more careful." May said.

Duncan nodded, took her hand and sent them back to his apartment.


	3. Archer Temporis

"In the book here it says that there will always be one person who knows of your presence. The more you time travel, the more will know of you and your brother. This could be a good thing or a bad thing." May read to Duncan who was drinking a non-alcoholic beverage.

"It also says here that you can only travel twelve times before the Tum Custodes find out and make us get time travel licenses. Whoever those guys are." May added. She looked down to see the imprint of a familiar face on an empty page in the book. " I guess this is who saw us? Maybe it has profiles of certain people in the book."

"I doubt it. Honestly, dad may have been a timelord billionare but I don't think he knows everything about everyone." Duncan said.

"True. I just wish we could have some help with this book. If only there were other time travelers that could help us." May plopped down in a chair and groaned.

"Hey come on May, let's get some lunch. I think we're both hungry." Duncan's stomach promptly rumbled.

The two got into the car and drove to a local taco shack. The ride there was filled with May studying the book and Duncan… Thinking. He mostly thought about past relationships. The ones he wished he never had and those he wished could have been something more. He wished Courtney hadn't married Scott. That bit. They pulled into the parking lot for the restaurant, went inside, sat down and ordered their food.

Some weird looking kid with a blue beanie and a grey sweatshirt was eyeing May. May didn't notice it, once again engrossed in the book. Duncan decided to have a little chat with the weirdo. He sat down at weirdo's table.

"Hey kid, you got a problem with my sister?" Duncan asked.

"No eh, she's just really hot what can I say?" The weirdo replied.

"Quit checking her out, otherwise you'll be checking out my fist." Duncan grabbed the weirdo's shirt collar.

"Yo yo yo calm down! It's me! Ezekiel, or the Zeke. I'm one of you!" Ezekiel said.

Duncan lowered Ezekiel down. "Explain."

Ezekiel whispered in Duncan's ear. "I'm a Timelord eh?"

Duncan got up and managed to get May over to where they were sitting.

"Are you really a timelord? Or are you just messing with us." Duncan asked.

"I'll prove it to you guys, but we have to go outside." Ezekiel got up, and the other two, shrugging their shoulders followed Ezekiel.

"Alright guys, check out the Zeke-meister." Ezekiel was holding a brass bow. "I need you guys to hang onto some part of me eh. The ride gets a little bumpy." Duncan pinched a small part of Ezekiel's sweatshirt, while May wrapped her arms around Ezekiel's left arm.

Ezekiel pulled back the bowstring that would send them to his past.

**A/N Hi guys it's Timekeepers Assistant. I would really like to continue the story but some criticism would be much appreciated**


End file.
